<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drops by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter), Finnigan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357099">Drops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020'>fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan'>Finnigan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pet Shop of Horrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes">Siimes</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes">Siimes</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Сосредоточившись, Крис вдохнул поглубже, повернул голову и открыл глаза. Сознание не поплыло — это было хорошо. Рация, которую он так надеялся увидеть поблизости, превратилась в обломки. Должно быть, в драке Крис и его противник успели зацепить отлетевший приборчик. Скверно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Как далеко их отнесло? Сколько времени он был без сознания? Кристофер потрогал промокший бок и скосил глаза, проверив пленного. Тот не шевелился. Ответ на второй вопрос казался утешительным: похоже, забытьё, в которое он впал, наскоро перетянув рану, было коротким. По крайней мере, его противник был без сознания, а он сам не успел всерьёз истечь кровью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Маленький катер болтался, поддаваясь ветру и волнам. Мотор начал глохнуть ещё до схватки и теперь молчал. Где-то здесь должен был быть запас топлива — пусть даже этому человеку пришлось бежать, он не зря командовал группой, захватившей пассажирское  судно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крис был уверен — сейчас освобождённые пассажиры были в безопасности. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Всё будет в порядке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Висок саднило. Но пуля прошла вскользь, это тоже было удачей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Почему-то ему всегда везло в непогоду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Чёртов федерал!»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Что ж, везение не могло быть полным и бесконечным — признал Крис. Второй рукав его рубахи ушёл на новую повязку, тревожная слабость всё не оставляла. Обследование судёнышка затягивалось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Было бы глупо рассчитывать на чужое бессилие. Крис прислонился головой к борту, тяжело переводя дух. Короткая борьба, после которой он снова отправил своего некстати очнувшегося противника отдыхать, определённо не пошла на пользу ране. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Тебе ещё учиться и учиться. Выискался герой!» —  Крис точно знал, как его брат произнесёт эти слова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Уж кто бы говорил, — сказал он в пространство, слабо улыбнувшись. Это слегка бодрило. Думать о том, как распереживаются мама и Сэм, хотелось куда меньше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В любом случае, героически погибать Крис не собирался. Правильно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ты и твой дурацкий оптимизм» — за прожитые в обычном, повседневном мире годы Кристофер не раз слышал возмущение в этих словах —  от одноклассников, однокурсников, знакомых. Но поделать с собой ничего не мог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мама сердилась на брата, когда Крис выбрал профессию. Это было почти несправедливо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Одни говорили, что это дело ему не подходит,  — даже Леон ворчал иногда, — другие считали, что они с Леоном слишком похожи, и нельзя было ожидать иного...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крис открыл глаза. Сосредоточиться не выходило. Скверно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он должен справиться. Всё будет в порядке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Разве что случится чудо», — почему-то эта мысль прозвучала голосом Эшли, прямо с той интонацией, с которой она бросила ему на прощание «повзрослей наконец».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крис слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Сэм, услышав об этой прощальной фразе, сказала ему очень серьёзно, что это будет катастрофа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Даже сейчас, даже с этой работой, он не забыл о том, что вещи, которые нельзя объяснить, реальны. Он не хотел отказываться от воспоминаний.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Нужно было справиться. Снова выдёргивая себя из подкатывающей путаницы, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крис всмотрелся в хмурое небо. Первые капли упали ему на лицо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ему почему-то всегда везло в непогоду. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Госпожа орошающих землю дождей...»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Клубящаяся хмарь, отпечатавшаяся под веками, изменила цвет, незаметно наполнилась пронзительной яркостью. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Маленькое судно резко качнулось. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тоже мне, выискался герой! Куда тебе быть воином, ну!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Крис открыл глаза, она сидела рядом с ним на палубе и вертела в руках разбитую рацию. И была почти такой, какой он её помнил, может, только чуть-чуть повыше. Сложно было сказать из нынешнего положения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты полный идиот, не лучше своего братца! Ты!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …я рад тебя видеть, Канан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ветер будто обнимал катер — раскачивал, но не терзал слишком сильно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ах да. Конечно. Ведь на самом деле у неё были крылья. Огромные крылья, поднимающие и смиряющие бури. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она замахнулась, готовая так знакомо стукнуть его по голове, на этот раз рацией, и Крис чуть не зажмурился, хотя теперь, кажется, был заметно выше ростом, чем её человеческое обличье. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рация не долетела — вместо этого он почувствовал, как гостья повисла у него на шее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Крис, я так... Ой, ты ранен! — слёзы Дзюнрей на его коже были тёплыми, как ласковый дождь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего. Это ничего. Всё не так страшно, правда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кристофер улыбнулся, осторожно проведя рукой по её длинным чёрным волосам. Слишком большая вольность, наверное, но он действительно, действительно был счастлив сейчас.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Здравствуй.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она всхлипнула в последний раз. А потом тихо отодвинулась и заглянула ему в глаза. И взгляд этот был знакомым, и глаза её стали как глубокая вода.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Здравствуй, Крис. Я вижу, ты стал сильнее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Киноварь всегда смотрела на вещи по-своему. И если она так говорила — может, он и правда изменился. Он надеялся, что это не было так уж плохо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я немного боялся, что ты меня не узнаешь. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но ты всегда ждал. Ты упрямее, чем кажешься, — в голосе Киноварь, непостижимо напоминавшем Крису о тихих рассказах графа, зазвучала улыбка. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ...потому что у тебя голова пустая! — Канан свирепо уставилась на покрасневшую повязку на его ране и сжала кулаки. — Я тебя покараю. Потом, а то сейчас — развалишься... Но сначала съем этого парня! Вздумал напасть на моего друга. Не смей смеяться!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крис послушно проглотил накатившее фырканье. Из уст Канан «друг» звучало почти как титул.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Не стоит этого делать. Я не думаю, что он вкусный. И его должен судить закон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она сердито фыркнула, но кивнула. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Всё будет хорошо».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Только если случится чудо».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крис позволил себе растянуться на палубе и осторожно сжать холёные пальцы своей подруги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ворчание Канан сменилось мягкими, утешающими причитаниями Дзюнрей. От её осторожных прикосновений уходила боль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости, — он вздохнул, глядя в небо и не зная, сколько у него времени. — Прости, я боялся, что ты не придёшь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он всегда гнал от себя такие мысли, но молчать об этом было бы сродни лжи. Этого она бы ему не простила.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И всё равно ждал, — Киноварь накрыла его глаза узкой ладонью, спокойно и уверенно. — Мы приняли договор с тобой, помнишь? Такие, как ты, напоминают мне о том, зачем мы странствуем на самом деле. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты ведь не исчезнешь? — спросил он в уютный полумрак, который подарила ему её ладонь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Мы связаны до самой смерти, дурак, — откликнулась Канан.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«А теперь спи». Крис не был уверен, что Киноварь это сказала, потому что он не спал — ведь было падение, был ветер, был полёт. Густая грива перед его лицом и яркие крылья, разрезающие тучи и волны, неумолимо гнавшие катер к берегу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Каким образом ты всё-таки выжил? — сварливо уточнил Джей, водружая на тумбочку пакет с апельсинами. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крис отсалютовал напарнику пластиковым стаканчиком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне везёт в такую погоду. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>